Varric Tethras/Approval (Inquisition)
In general, you can gain Varric's approval by being friendly with him, supporting him during and after the fight with Cassandra, and occasionally joking with him, or being witty in conversations with others with him in the party. Blaming him during and after the fight with Cassandra will gain disapproval as well as showing disinterest during conversations. Recruitment Varric joins the Inquisitor automatically during The Wrath of Heaven. Varric's Disposition The player can tell generally how Varric feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-75 to -5): ::Varric will greet the Inquisitor with "Yes?" :Neutral (-5 to 34): ::Varric will greet the Inquisitor with "Need something?" :Warm (35 to 74) ::Varric will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"I've got a minute if you need something." ::*"Looking for someone to talk your ear off? I think I can oblige." :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Varric will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"I can spare some time. What do you need?" ::*"If you've got questions, I'm your dwarf." ::*"Need something, or are you just here to admire the dwarf?" ::*"Something you wanted to talk about?" ::* "What can I do for you, your inquisitoralness?" Cutscenes Prologue :How do you think we should proceed? ::* Take the mountain path. - ::* Charge with the soldiers. Are you alright? Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :Most people would have spread that out over more than one day. ::*''(Pleased)'' I'm just glad to be alive. - ::*''(Confused)'' I can barely keep up. - ::*''(Sad)'' Too many people died up there. - ::*''(Stoic)'' I'm fine. - ::*''(Mad)'' This is all bullshit. - :"Bad for morale" would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived. ::No approval changes After In Hushed Whispers / Champions of the Just Haven; his initial lines vary based on which quest was completed, but the rest is the same regardless :Finding more of it really punches a hole in my "red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence" theory. ::No approval changes :You just won a big victory for the Inquisition! What're you going to do to celebrate? ::*Plan for what's next. ::*Catch my breath. - ::*Anything but celebrate. ::*Have a party. - The fight with Cassandra Skyhold, after speaking to Hawke and when talking to Cassandra... :Varric: You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect? ::* Intervene. - ::* out of it. - :If out of it. is chosen... ::Varric: Look at her! She's finally lost it! :::*Stop this Fighting! - :::*This is funny. - :::*Leave me out of this. - , :If Intervene. is chosen... ::Cassandra: Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If ''anyone ''could have saved Most Holy... :::*Cassandra, back off! - :::*Varric's not at fault. - :::*Varric, you bastard. - :::*What's done is done. ::Cassandra: We all know who's side you're on Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's. :::*We need to work together. - :::*Varric's earned his place. - , :::*That's unfair Cassandra. - , :::*I'm well aware. - 2× , :Varric leaves... :Cassandra: I am such a fool.:Cassandra: I am such a fool. ::Q What if it had been different? (This will remove the romance option.)) ::*''(Romance)'' I still like you. - ::*Don't blame yourself. - ::*We're all fools, Cassandra. - ::*We need to do better. - After the fight with Cassandra :Varric is visibly upset as he leans against a table; says nothing as Inquisitor approaches... ::*Are you alright? - ::*She's calmed down. - ::*No more secrets. - :I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time. ::*You knew about Corypheus. - ::*I believe you. - ::*Hawke should've joined sooner. - ::*Talk to Cassandra. ::*Choose a side. - Corypheus is back... Available after moving to Skyhold :First two sets of choices have no approval changes :Maker's breath, what have I let loose? ::*This isn't your fault. - ::*I think you're confused. - ::*It doesn't matter. I'm a business man Skyhold, requires +35 :Varric is writing something... ::No approval changes :I'm a business man. Never really followed a chosen one before. ::*I'm just like you. - ::*Make it up as you go. - ::*Just be my friend. - ::*Just do what I do. - ::*I'm not the chosen one. - :You just don't know what you are to the people out there. The Herald of Andraste is a symbol bigger than any of us. ::No approval changes :You heard the crowd singing after Haven was attacked. ::*I'm still me though. ::*Please don't sing. - ::*This is giving me a headache. - Crisis Requires -30 :You leave a lot of innocent people ground into the dirt behind you. ::No approval changes After Here Lies the Abyss If Hawke survived and the Warden ally was left behind: :He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus. He won't be the last. This story's no good for heroes. ::*At least Hawke survived. ::*We heroes might make it. ::*He will be the last. If Hawke was left behind and the Warden ally survived: :Their weird, foreign foodstuff arrived... alive. And one of them, true to its name, wandered off in the middle of the night. ::*If it helps, tell the story. ::*I'm sorry, Varric. ::*him ::*He/She said goodbye to you. Bianca Davri Skyhold, after Here Lies the Abyss. Begins the quest Well, Shit. :Bianca: Well, this is a suprise. You're the Inquisitor. Bianca Davri, at your service. ::* Investigate. - No approval change. ::* It's a pleasure. - ::* You two look nervous. - No approval change. ::* What's going on? - No approval change. :Bianca: There's a deep roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful. ::* Investigate. - No approval change. ::* We should shut this down. - ::* We have other priorities. - A game of Wicked Grace Requires +75, after finishing Well, Shit Friendship cutscene Varric will get his alternate tarot card :There you are, I've been looking all over for you. ::No approval changes Swords and Shields Skyhold, after beginning Guilty Pleasures :I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books. ::* You sound surprised. - No approval change ::* She's a big fan. - ::* I did say that. - No approval change :That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink. ::* It can't be that bad. - ::* Cassandra seems to like it. - ::* No wonder she was embarrassed. - ::* I need it as a gift. - No approval change :That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book. ::* I don't think so. - No approval change, cannot progress Guilty Pleasures until you agree to Varric's terms. ::* Fine. - No approval change, advances Guilty Pleasures Prompted conversations After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :Just a short comment without approval changes After What Pride Had Wrought :Just a short comment without approval changes After choosing a Specialization After a rogue Inquisitor chooses the Artificer specialization :No approval changes Investigate I have questions about Hawke. :*Orsino's fate made no sense. - :*Where are Hawke's friends? ::Unlocks Codex entry: Notorious Raider Trash if Isabela remained in Hawke's party and was not given to the Arishok in Dragon Age II :Remaining choices have no approval changes I have a personal question. :No approval changes Tell me about red lyrium. Begins Seeing Red :No approval changes :A couple more options are available in this branch after In Hushed Whispers or Champions of the Just, but neither have any approval changes. Tell me about Corypheus. Available after speaking to Hawke :No approval changes Let's discuss the Inquisition. Requires +35 :He talks about a random advisor or party member; never any approval changes Special Do you believe I'm the Herald? :No approval changes Operations :There are 8 possible War table operations from Varric: ::* Hard in Hightown: Trouble in Skyhold ::* Others In the field Killing a group of Red Templars with Varric in the party - Seeing Red QuestCategory:Guides :* Destroying the nodes with Varric in the party - :* Destroying the nodes without Varric in the party - Category:Guides